Troops: Longbowman
Longbowmen (LBM) are the basic range unit of Atlantis, an excellent troop when used in large numbers. Having a ranged attack, LBM can attack from a distance without being attacked. As a range unit, LBM have the benefit of getting several attacks in on their opponent, without retaliation for melee enemies, before their enemy moves close enough to attack. This proves to be a vital asset in battle, as melee and speed units (such porters, halberdsmen, SSD, BD, and conscripts) must move within melee distance to attack. LBM, like other range units, are best used with meatshields. For more information on meatshields, see Armored Transports, the most common meatshield unit. Overall, LBM are the weakest range unit in the game, easily trumped by powerful elite units such as Lava Jaws. Training Requirements *Research: Weapons Calibration level 1 *Buildings: Garrison level 4 *Resources (for each one): Food 300, Idle pop. 2, Lumber 350, Metals 300 Tactics LBM can be risky when attacking anthropus camps. As a trainable troop, LBM are easily replacable, and typically take up the main force of a player's army. In large groups, they can also be effective; however, there is a high chance of losing some or all of your troops against higher level anthropus camps, if sent alone, due to the Random Number Generator (RNG). RNG is a glitch within the game that will sometimes kill attacking troops, even when success should be absolute. RNG is capable of killing all troops sent in a march regardless of their power. When paired with Armored Transports and a GD, the risk of losing LBM from RNG is decreased slightly, but the more ATs sent, the less likely RNG will occur. Tactically, It is suggested to always send LBM with some sort of meatshield. While Armored Transports are the preferred meatshield, lower level players can effectively substitute minotaurs as the meatshield, for anthropus camps and wildernesses up to and including level 4. The LBM's equal in Anthropus troops is the Hurler. Research levels can place LBM at a stronger level than hurlers, so it is important to level up your combat researches, which include Medicine, Metallurgy, and Weapons Calibration. Attacking anthropus camps higher than lvl 4 will always yield losing some or all minotaurs, and sometimes several LBM. When a player has enough LBM to attack lvl 5 camps, he/she should replace minotaurs with ATs. While AT's are slower, they have a higher defense and life than minotaurs and have a unique effect on the battlefield. Their largest effect, however, is their ability as a transport unit to haul large amounts of resources upon victory. LBM should '''NOT '''be used to attack lvl 11 camps, as their low damage and health renders them defenseless against the 3,500,000 troop army that thrives in lvl 11 camps. Elite range troops such as Lava Jaws and Arctic Leviathans are needed in order to defeat a level 11 camp with a range march. When attacking a player's city or outpost, remember that their GD will defend their city/outpost, regardless of whether it is lvl 8, has armor, etc. Once a dragon egg is hatched (level 2), it will fight, meaning that you must send a march capable of defeating a GD of whatever level that player has. While LBM are capable of defeating a lone GD with the assistance of a good meatshield, LBM will NOT work well if the player puts a wall of troops up to defend their city. Using range units alters the battlefield, and having LBM as your main force will limit your ability to win. To learn more about using range marches, visit Battle Mechanics. As you progress in the game, LBM will become abundant and even more expendable. They are the best range unit to use for farming camps up to lvl 10, as it is difficult and expensive to train LJs and ALs. LBM can make effective complementary troops when matched with other, more powerful range troops. Remember that sometimes numbers do matter, and an extra 20 or 30k LBM next to a 50k army of Arctic Leviathans can mean the difference between victory and defeat. ALWAYS use a meatshield. LongbowmanOld.jpg|Older Longbowman's picture Longbowman with stats.png|Longbowman Stats and Upkeep Category:Browse Category:Troops Category:Regular Troops Category:Ranged Troops